


good days

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Tyler, F/M, Fat Tyler, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: jenna and josh love making sure tyler is well fed.contains feederism content + weight gain — don’t like, don’t read
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Ty, Josh! Time for breakfast!” Jenna called happily from the kitchen. She heard a soft groan come from upstairs — likely Tyler. He loved to sleep in, but she’s sure Josh will coerce him downstairs when he tells him how much breakfast he’ll get. Jenna laughed softly and shook her head, putting all of their servings on the table. Jenna’s plate had the smallest amount since she never indulged too much. Josh’s was a little bigger than that since he had quite the appetite, but Tyler’s was by far the biggest. There were multiple plates stacked high for him. 

The boys have been on a break for the past few months now, and all of them were obviously excited. They’d be able to relax and spend lots of time together. Jenna was especially eager to cook and bake for more than just herself again. She had been dying to try new recipes, and her boys were the best taste testers — Tyler especially. He was always quite lazy when they were off from touring and all that, loving to soak in every bit of relaxation he could get. He also adored Jenna’s baking and cooking, but once on break it seemed as if his love for the tasty treats as well as his laziness had really gone through the roof. He was indulging constantly, usually found laying on the couch with a snack in between meals. Jenna couldn’t explain it, but it made her heart swell to see him so relaxed. 

However, within a month, it was clear to everyone that Tyler was putting on weight because of this. He was becoming soft all over, and at first both Jenna and Josh thought their lover hadn’t noticed the chub. They both had agreed they really liked how it looked though — in fact, they both thought Tyler looked really hot and they even thought about what it would be like if he gained more weight. They didn’t bring it up to him though... until they were all getting dressed one day and Tyler had busted the button on a pair of jeans. Both Josh and Jenna had watched Tyler secretly as he buttoned them, having to suck in his chubby belly. They were used to seeing him do this, but this time when Tyler let out his belly, the button had burst off, causing his chub to fall forward, jiggling a little bit. 

“That was bound to happen eventually,” Tyler had huffed, giving his belly a pat before he wiggled out of the jeans and opted for sweats instead. 

Jenna and Josh had been shocked — so Tyler had realized his gain. They had questioned him about it, wondering what he thought of it. Tyler had confessed with pink cheeks that he actually loved the weight. The first few pounds had been by accident, but after that he had actually been indulging more on purpose. His lovers had squealed in happiness, giving him hugs and kisses as well as fondly squeezing Ty’s new chub that they had been dying to touch. Tyler was surprised, but he smiled warmly. Jenna and Josh told him immediately that they wanted to help him gain weight — they wanted to feed him and pamper him as much as possible. Tyler had agreed immediately, desperately wanting to get bigger because he loved the feeling so much. 

So since then, they’ve been doing just that. Mostly Jenna would cook things for them, and when she wasn’t, Josh would order takeout for Tyler to gorge on. All three of them were understandably nervous at first, but within a few days they had all relaxed and become very passionate about the entire thing. Tyler begged them to feed him to his limit, and they would bribe him to eat a little more at every meal. It was incredible, and they had never felt closer. 

Jenna is snapped out of her thoughts as she hears footsteps, some heavier sounding than the others. Within seconds, Josh appears in the doorway in just his sweatpants, shirtless to show off his abs that he somehow still has even with all the junk they keep in the house these days. He has his arm around a much bigger Tyler, and both of them have crazy bed head that makes Jenna’s heart swoon. She looks her husband up and down, taking in just how much weight he’s put on these past months. He’s in nothing but a pair of tight boxers — they have to go clothes shopping again as soon as possible — and Jenna stares as he waddles slightly to the table. His thighs are wide and rub together so much now, and his fat belly and chest jiggle as he moves. 

“Good morning, sleepyheads,” Jenna giggled and greeted them each with a kiss. 

Josh kissed back, but Tyler whined. “Why’d we have to come all the way down here? Why can’t I eat in bed?” He pouted and went to sit down, wiggling his large hips in between the arm rests to sit. The chair creaked warningly. 

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you can get off your lazy bum once in a while! Don’t be such a greedy pig — you already look like one,” she teased with a smirk and gave Tyler’s empty belly a smack, watching it wobble where it sat on top of his thighs. 

Tyler blushed and pouted, emphasizing his chubby cheeks and double chin. He opened his mouth to respond, but his belly let out a loud grumble. He whined, this time opening his mouth to be fed. 

Josh had already dug into his food, but snorted when he looked over at Tyler. “Look Jen, he’s so used to being spoiled that he won’t even use his words anymore,” he tsked before he set his fork down and grabbed Tyler’s, beginning to feed him large bites messily. 

Jenna giggled and finally sat down at the table, taking small bites from her own plate. “What a spoiled little fatty,” she shook her head and poked Tyler’s thigh. “Looks like we’re gonna need to get some armless chairs soon too,” she raised her eyebrows before going back to eating. 

Tyler huffed through his nose as he chewed a large bite of the syrupy pancakes Josh had fed him, swallowing before responding. “I guess so... but it’s both of your fault! You guys are the reason I’m getting so big,” he pouted, keeping his hands on his belly as he rubbed the fat — he loved playing with it. Even though he was pouting, there was a hint of a smile on his face. He just adored being teased over how big he was getting. 

“That’s true,” Josh smiled and brought Tyler’s cup of orange juice to his lips so he could take a break for a drink. “But it’s not just our fault... you’re the gluttonous man that keeps eating everything and begging for more,” he snickered. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and blushed, just turning his head away from the cup when he was done drinking and opening his mouth again for more food. Josh chuckled and complied, continuing to shovel big forkfuls of food in his lovely boyfriend’s mouth. He did get a bit messy at times, but all three of them loved it. They loved seeing Tyler’s lips covered in sauces and syrups, some crumbs falling onto his growing moobs sometimes. It was just another thing that proved how greedy and big he’s gotten. 

About halfway through Tyler’s breakfast, Jenna had finished her own, so she switched with Josh and began to feed their growing boy so the drummer could eat his own food. Tyler loved that he eats so much now that they take turns, however, his favorite moments are when his lovers have already eaten their meals and they can feed him at the same time. That’s a time when he feels the most fat. 

He eagerly eats every single bite given to him, belching every now and then to make more room. The embarrassment of acting such a way in front of his lovers had faded long ago, now knowing how much they just want to see him comfortable and relaxed. He grows full towards the end, and since Josh has finished his food, he rubs Tyler’s now taut gut to help as Jenna feeds him the last bites. Josh loved how even though Tyler was stuffed, he was so fat now that there was still a layer of softness over his tight belly. 

It’s only a few minutes later when Jenna gives him the very last bite, and Tyler takes it lazily, chewing slowly before he finally swallows and groans. Jenna gives him a little soda to help wash it down, and it makes Tyler’s gut feel bubbly and even tighter, yet he still chugs the entire glass before he pulls away and lets out a large belch. Jenna giggles as she joins in with the belly rub, making sure to get the whole surface of the fat belly. Tyler’s panting softly as he sits there and takes it in, his gut gurgling from everything he had managed to eat. 

Josh smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “Mm, is our boy so tired from eating all that? You sound like you just had a workout,” he teased gently and pinched Tyler’s love handle. 

Tyler groaned and nodded. “So... much... food...” 

“Aw, we can’t wait to see you even bigger, Ty... imagine what it’ll be like when you can fit even more in this lovely gut,” Jenna said dreamily, pressing a small kiss to the swell of it. 

Tyler’s cheeks went a little pink and he nodded, patting the top of his belly, which caused him to burp again. “I can’t wait... but for now, I just wanna lay on the couch and watch tv,” he told them. 

Josh nodded and stood up, along with Jenna as they began to clean up. Jenna took all the empty dishes and set them in the sink while Josh cleaned up the mess on Tyler’s face, as well as the little bit of food that had fallen onto his chest. He pinched Tyler’s moob teasingly before offering him a hand up. 

Tyler glared at him fondly from that, but took the hand gratefully — when he was so full like this, it was just hard to move in general. However, when he attempted to stand, he didn’t budge. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried again, but still... nothing. He huffed in frustration and let go of Josh’s hand so he could place each of his own pudgy hands on the armrests, trying to push himself out of there. But all it did was leave him out of breath in his seat. He whined, looking at Josh and Jenna helplessly. “I’m stuck.”

Josh had been watching in amazement the entire time, finding the entire scenario incredibly hot. He loved seeing proof of how fat Tyler was getting, how normal spaces just didn’t accommodate him anymore. 

Jenna hadn’t seen the entire thing, but once she heard the sound of Tyler’s struggles she had turned around and smirked at the sight. “Aw — our fat piggy has gotten too big for his chair!” She cooed and came closer, ruffling Tyler’s hair. “Guess we need those armless chairs sooner than we thought,” she chuckled. 

Josh laughed too and nodded. “As much as I love watching you struggle like this, we’re gonna help you, babe. C’mere,” he smiled and Jenna joined in as they both tried to pull Tyler’s wide butt and oversized hips free. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Tyler popped free, leaving them all out of breath as they caught him when he began to stumble. He groaned from the harsh movement for his full belly, steadying himself with his lovers’ shoulders. 

“That was kinda fun,” Tyler admitted quietly, biting his bottom lip. “Can I have a snack in about a half hour?” He asked, because he knew he should have a little bit of room again soon. 

Both Josh and Jenna smiled and nodded. Looks like it would be one of those days where Tyler would gorge himself nonstop and keep his big belly full all day. 

“Sure thing, baby,” Jenna told him and pecked his lips. 

Josh joined in too, kissing Tyler’s chubby cheek instead. “Next thing you know you’ll be breaking a whole chair because you’ll be so heavy,” he smirked. 

Tyler blushed as he thought about it and groaned, cradling his stuffed belly as he waddled out of the room, heading to the living room. “Make it twenty minutes,” he huffed. 

Josh and Jenna both laughed and went ahead to get a snack together already, knowing today would be a fun one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> open to requests! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna watched fondly as she watched Tyler slowly waddle out the front door and towards the car, Josh following after he had locked up. They were both so proud of how big Tyler had gotten lately. It seemed as though him getting stuck in the chair had increased his passion for eating, and the pounds were piling on like mad. They had weighed him just a few days ago, and he was now 480 pounds, quickly approaching 500. His big belly hung down low, slapping against his thighs gently when he walked — whenever he chose to, that is. He hated moving now with everything in him. Jenna didn’t think it was possible for him to get any lazier, and yet here they were. 

Still, it’s not like she or Josh minded. They happily spoiled Tyler, but sometimes they were able to convince him to get up if food was involved. Which brings us to now. Jenna had promised Tyler they would take him to a buffet so they could really test how much he could eat. “I know walking is tough, honey, but just think about all the delicious food you’re going to eat!” She smiled. 

Tyler nodded as he huffed and puffed to the car, groaning from how heavy his body felt. Once he approached the car, both Josh and Jenna helped him lift his legs to get in the car, Tyler’s rolls jiggling and trying to find room in the passenger seat. If Tyler gets any bigger, they’ll likely have to get a new car. When sitting, Tyler’s gut reached his knees, which was uncomfortable. Usually he would open his legs so the mound of fat could fall between his thighs, but there wasn’t enough room in the car for that. So Tyler was left with his belly resting heavily in his lap. 

His bottom was also so wide now that it didn’t fit in the seat and poured over onto the center console. Honestly, Tyler loved that feeling because it just showed how obese he was. 

Both of his lovers admired him as he sat there, Jenna coming closer so she could grab the seat belt and help Tyler buckle in. Josh came around from the driver’s side and assisted in clicking it in, fighting with Tyler’s flab to find the buckle. They succeeded, but Tyler still didn’t see the point in even wearing the seatbelt. Though he used an extender now, his fat still rested heavily on the buckle, so during every car ride he always felt it come undone halfway through anyway. But Jenna insists he needs to be safe, so he doesn’t fight it. 

After that they’re ready to go, so Jenna closes Tyler’s door for him before getting in the back while Josh makes himself comfy in the driver’s seat. It’s obvious to anyone that Josh now has a tiny belly that rests in his lap, his former muscular physique gone. After Tyler had started to gorge even more, all of the unhealthy food in the house had finally caught up to him — even Jenna was sporting a few extra pounds at this point. Tyler had noticed and liked to tease them for it. He thought they looked lovely with the extra weight, and he loved the fact that he’s such a pig that it was rubbing off on his lovers. 

The car ride is nice, mostly filled with conversation about everything Tyler gets to eat at the buffet. It just made the fatty hungrier, and that was clear by the way his belly let out loud rumbles every other minute. “I’m starving,” Tyler whined as he rubbed his gut, jiggling the fat in his hands to show how empty it was. 

Josh glanced at him and smiled, signaling as he turned into the parking lot. “Relax, Ty. We’re here!”

Jenna and Josh quickly got out of the car so they could help Tyler get out. It was once again a bit of a process, helping him plant his feet on the ground and steady him. They slowly walked alongside him as he waddled to the entrance, beginning to pant again by the time they reached the double doors of the building. Jenna opened one while Josh held the other open, letting Tyler walk through. Though Tyler’s gut was pretty impressive, he was more of a pear shape with how wide his ass was getting. So Jenna didn’t want to take any chances if he wasn’t able to fit in through just one door. 

The hostess gave them a bit of a weird look when all three of them came in. Mostly because Tyler just seemed... so out of breath. He was also rubbing his belly still, so that didn’t really help. Jenna just pretended it was normal though, giving a sweet smile as she paid for the three of them before they went to find a nice booth. 

Tyler was relieved when they found a big one, one that was usually for sure reserved for bigger parties. But Tyler didn’t care, he was a big guy. So he slid in, appreciating Josh helping him too. It was a little tight since Tyler’s belly stuck out so much, but it would be fine. Jenna felt a little bad because her husband’s comfort was a priority for her, but the table was bolted to the floor so it’s not like she could move it back for him. Though she did like him comfortable, that didn’t mean there was another part of her that loved to see proof of how big he had gotten — especially when in public. 

“We’ll be right back, we’re gonna go get some food for you,” Jenna told him and kissed his forehead before hurrying over to the buffet with Josh. 

Tyler waited rather impatiently, pouting like a spoiled child not getting what they want as he rubbed his hungry belly, loud rumbles still sounding out. A few other diners were glancing his way, making him blush, but overall he loved knowing he was such a pig that others noticed. 

Minutes later, Josh and Jenna had returned with their arms full. Jenna was struggling to carry two plates and two drinks, carefully setting them down on the table. She slid both plates in front of Tyler, along with a soda for him. Josh was carrying three plates and a drink as well, putting one plate in front of Tyler. The other two were for him and Jenna, and they slid in on the other side of the booth. 

Tyler didn’t waste time to dig in, taking big messy bites as he chomped down on pizza, macaroni & cheese, mashed potatoes, and more. Josh and Jenna watched in delight as they ate too, certainly not as fast as the lovely man across from them. 

Tyler was just attracting even more attention now, people giving him disgusted looks as they noticed him pigging out. Josh and Jenna noticed too, just encouraging their lover even more. 

“Everyone’s staring at you, Ty,” Josh chuckled and ate another bite of pasta. “You gonna keep giving them a show?”

Tyler grinned and nodded as he chewed, gooey cheese and sauce all over his cheeks and double chin. “I’m just minding my business, they don’t have to be so nosy,” he chuckled, knowing he was a little obnoxious in public so it was hard for people to ignore him. “But if they wanna watch, I’ll be glad to let them see just how much I can eat.” He stopped speaking then, focused on the food in front of him. 

He hadn’t eaten in hours because Josh and Jenna wanted to make sure his belly was empty enough that he could gorge on as much as he could manage. And when Tyler was this hungry, he ate surprisingly quickly — really the only think he can still be fast at. Though he was messy and it showed on his faces and hands, he still made sure a majority of the food made its way into his mouth. He scraped up every bit of food on each plate, soon finishing all three. He sat back in the booth with a smile and patted the top of his belly, stifling a burp in his fist. “More,” he said simply, chugging the rest of his soda. 

His lovers smiled back and laughed. Josh got up on his own so Jenna could keep eating her own food. Soon Josh returned with three more plates with hot wings, burgers, curly fries, as well as another soda for him. 

Tyler rubbed his hands in anticipation, thanking Josh quietly before he dug in once again. His belly was pushing into the table more as he continued to stuff his face, but he tried to ignore it because he still had room for more food. As he continued to gorge, he accidentally dropped some ketchup on his shirt, but he didn’t bother to wipe it off. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before, and Jenna always manages to get the stains out. 

“Messy boy,” Jenna giggled as she finally finished her own plate, sipping her water as she watched Tyler. “Look at you, eating like an animal,” she tsked. “We’re in public! Have some manners,” she smirked. 

Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile, putting down his hot wings for a moment while he rubbed his messy fingers all over his shirt and grabbed his fat rolls. “That good enough for ya?” He chuckled and went right back to eating. 

Jenna rolled her eyes and asked Josh if she could get out of the booth, to which he moved so she could. As Jenna walked away, Josh slid back in, finishing his own food and sipping his juice as he continued to watch Tyler. 

The fatty started to slow down on the last plate, his belly stuffed at this point and it hurt since it was pressing into the table so much. Josh encouraged him softly, and soon Tyler had eaten the last bite, groaning and drinking the rest of his soda. 

Jenna had returned then, carrying another drink for Tyler along with a big plate of desserts. “Oh, good! You finished,” she smiled and set the plate down in front of him. “I hope you saved room for dessert,” she told him as she sat next to Josh again. 

Tyler whined when he saw the plate Jenna brought, but he couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter as the smell of all the chocolate hit his nose. “I can squeeze it down,” he muttered as he grabbed a brownie, eating it in two bites. He was still slow as he chowed down, struggling to fit all the tasty treats into his full belly. 

“Aw, my poor boy,” Jenna pouted as Tyler slowed down significantly when he was halfway through the plate. She slid out of the booth and into the small bit of space on Tyler’s side. “Here, let me help you,” she kissed his cheek and took over, grabbing a cookie and feeding Tyler big bites. She barely gave him breaks in between, knowing he liked to be fed a little forcefully. 

Tyler groaned in between each bite, rubbing his poor overstuffed gut with his hands. He chewed lazily, some crumbs falling down his face and onto his double chin and messy shirt. Jenna smiled and kept feeding him until everything was gone, finally helping Tyler rub his belly. 

“That was... a lot,” Tyler groaned. He grabbed his soda and chugged the rest of it, a little slipping out and dripping down his chin. He belched loudly as he set the empty cup down, relaxing a little with the belly rub. 

Josh smiled at the sight, cooing at his two lovers. “How’s your belly, Ty? You look really wedged in there,” he whistled lowly. 

Tyler pouted and nodded. “The table makes it hurt... I’m gonna need a lot of help getting out of here.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you,” Jenna promised and kissed Tyler’s nose. 

After about ten minutes, Jenna stopped the belly rub so they could get moving. She cleaned up Tyler’s messy hands and face, and what she could of his shirt for now. “You ready to head home, babe?”

Tyler nodded slowly, trying to wiggle himself out of the booth, but he didn’t budge. He pouted and looked at Josh and Jenna helplessly. 

Jenna giggled, sliding out from beside Tyler just as Josh did from the other side. “Guess we gotta help you,” the curl haired man smiled. 

Jenna grabbed his pudgy hands while Josh tried to reach over the table and pull Tyler free around his shoulders and middle. His own shirt had ridden up to expose his small belly, making Tyler giggle. He let go of Jenna’s hand momentarily to poke the little bit of fat, causing Josh to roll his eyes. “Ty, we’re a little busy here!” He grunted as they tried to pull Tyler free. 

“Sorry,” Tyler huffed as he felt his lovers try and get him out, but he only felt himself move an inch or so. His face was red as he saw others watching, and of course they were! They were clearly attracting a lot of attention, but Tyler didn’t mind. He found it quite hot that he was so fat he was stuck in a booth with strangers to watch. 

It took a few minutes and a lot of strength, but inch by inch Tyler got closer to the end of the booth, and finally, he was free. He groaned when he was finally on his feet, rubbing his big gut with both hands. He was so stuffed that his shirt had ridden up, the bottom of his belly sticking out. “That was amazing,” he panted, tired from just all the movement of getting out of the booth. “Let’s go.”

He took small steps since he was so full, waddling heavily towards the door. He smiled wide at everyone still staring at him and whispering to others that he was disgusting. He just laughed and continued to rub his gut as he slowly tried to exit, burping quietly every few steps. 

Josh and Jenna smiled proudly as they walked beside Tyler, holding the doors open for him when he finally made it. 

“We should do this more often,” Tyler huffed as they got outside. 

Jenna giggled. “Mm... you’re right, that would be fun. Maybe once you’ve surpassed 500 we’ll bring you back.”

“And we can dress you nicely next time,” Josh joined in. “How’s a nice button up and jeans sound? Then we can see how many buttons you can pop in one meal,” he smirked. 

Tyler groaned at the thought, desperately wanting to experience that. He nodded eagerly, his double chin wobbling. “That sounds perfect. I just wanna keep hitting so many milestones.”

Jenna smiled. “Don’t worry, you will. And we’ll be here to help you,” she insisted as they helped Tyler get into the car. 

All three of them just couldn’t wait to see Tyler grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> open to any requests / rps! ❤️
> 
> tumblr / wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
